


Enjoyable Christmas

by Audlie45



Series: Tom and Ella [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random sequel to Enjoyable Company</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoyable Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of a suggestion from kathyrnbjordahl on Tumblr for a daddy Tom and I ended up making a sequel to Enjoyable Company lol. Hope you enjoy and feedback is always welcome ☺️

Ella took a deep breath as she waited for her last employee to answer her call.

“Hi! Hello Beatrice, how are-” she said in her best business voice but was cut off by the recipient. “Oh, that’s not a problem… No, you will be perfectly fine, I talked to him myself just last night and everything was done… Yes… Okay, then it’s settled and you can go back to work two weeks after the new year and Anna will take over your shift until then… Yes… Alright, well Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you and yours, I hope all goes well… Okay, bye.”

Another sigh escaped her as she settled back into her lumbar office chair. She was at her home office desk, relaxing before she would have to leave to get things ready for Christmas Eve dinner.

After being with the cleaning company the longest anyone had in the past five years, due to difficult clients, Ella was promoted. Her and Tom were ecstatic since she had lost a client in him once they started dating. She quickly took on more difficult clients, a pay raise and the opportunity to manage a few of the newer employees every other work day. Less than a year after her promotion, she met the owners at a Christmas party and they were taken with her immediately. That same night, Tom had asked her to move in with him.

The elderly couple, Amelia and Joseph, had started the company together when they arrived in the country over fifty years ago and it had grown steadily over the first ten years of operation, cleaning any and all things they were hired for. Once they focused on people's homes, particularly celebrities, they realized they’d found their niche. They managed to stay in steady enough business to stay afloat these past few decades but the two were coming up in the years and, having no children of their own, could only do so much for themselves.

After meeting Ella, Amelia decided that she would be perfect to clean their home. For two years she worked for them, slowly gaining her hours more with them and less of the other clients. They gave her more and more employees to manage making it so she practically ran the business during the day and cleaned and took care of them in the afternoons.

Throughout those two years her relationship with Tom only grew. They’d married five months after moving in together and she became pregnant four months later. When their child arrived, Amelia had allowed her a year maternity leave but Ella couldn’t stay away from work for that long and when little Ophelia turned five months, she began running the other employees from home. Afternoons were only a little difficult since the baby was reluctant to let her leave when she took her to a sitter but when Donna, a close friend and employee that was already close to Ophelia, offered to take care of her, things got so much easier.

Amelia and Joseph took to Ophelia immediately and they became like surrogate grandparents since all Ella had were siblings, their parents having passed years ago. Soon after her second year as their caregiver, Amelia became sick and didn’t make it past the winter. Ella took all the responsibilities on herself, as they all mourned and when Joseph passed that April, Ella was left the company in their will.

Three years later and Ella is running the company smoothly. Donna, is now her full time babysitter since she had her second daughter, Viola, in September the year before. Ophelia, now three and a half, is attending a small preschool/daycare and doing astoundingly. Tom never stopped acting but had begin taking longer breaks between projects to make sure he could spend as much time as possible with his family.

It’s Christmas Eve and Ella had been finishing up her calls to her employees, wishing them happy holidays and ensuring they’re work was covered if there were going to be any trips taken or time off. She’d spent the last two days clearing all of that up, the three days before that stuffing envelopes with Christmas cards for each of her employees and clients and wrapping presents. The entire month was filled with so much preparing only now, in this short window, after her finalized calls and before she needed to start dinner, did she finally relax.

“Darling, are you awake?” Tom had popped his head in the door, knocking lightly not wanting to disturb his wife too much. “Ella, love, I’m going to go get the girls, alright. I’ll be back in half an hour. Oh and don’t start dinner, I’m picking something up from Freddies.”

“Aren’t they closed on Christmas Eve?” Came Ella, unwilling to open her eyes.

“Well, they called this morning wondering if they could make us our month's dinner tonight and I said yes.” He at least had the decency to look sheepish even though on a regular basis, in order to save her or himself from cooking, he would order from their favorite restaurant, Freddie’s, aside of the free meals they received.

They’d become regulars after their first date there and quickly became favorites of the owners with the business Tom brought them. After Ella managed to find an employee to help clean the owner’s home once a week they began making them free dinners to make up for the favor and have kept up with it once a month for the past five years or so.

Generally, they would have requested their dinner earlier in the month before Christmas Eve but this year Tom had purposefully distracted Ella and cooked enough times for her to not realize that they hadn’t used it yet. He wanted to make tonight special since it was going to be the five year anniversary of when they moved in together. Tom always loved celebrating different anniversaries through the year including the day they took their first date, their wedding, the days they found out she was pregnant and when she took full control of the company. He always has such a good memory for those things.

“Oh I hate to put them out on Christmas Eve. I thought we already took our dinner?” She scrunched up her face in contemplation still refusing to move from her spot facing the ceiling with her eyes closed. She suddenly felt large warm hands on her shoulders and she smiled as he massaged his fingers into her tense muscles.

“No dear, we hadn’t and as for tonight, they offered for our special occasion.” This was whispered in her ear as he continued his ministrations. His voice deep and low, making sure to keep her relaxed the entire time. “Now, I’m going to go get the girls and dinner while you just sit here and relax, love. I’ll be right back.”

She hummed her affirmation and took a deep relaxing breath again but this one sunk her deeper into her chair now that she didn’t need to get up for the next half hour.

* * *

Ophelia came running in, latching onto Ella’s leg tightly as she stood in the small hall leading to the living area. She’d been on her way to putting up the books she’d been reading after doing away with her cup in the kitchen.

“Mummy mummy! Sister, pulled my hair in the car!” She exclaimed as she looked up at her mother.

“She was only playing darling, and you did take her teddy.” Tom came into the hall holding Viola at his side with one arm and the bag of dinner in the other.

The two girls looked exactly like their father only with more feminine features. Both displaying wild blond curls and high cheekbones under chubby cheeks. Viola was the only one who had hazel eyes like their mother, as Ophelia had bright blues like their father and both were turning out to be tall as trees with their growth patterns.

“I wanted a hug. She always has him.” Ophelia pouted but let go of her mother’s leg. She kept her head down as she turned to her father. “I’m sorry, dad.”

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry, tell your sister.” He leaned down on one knee while still holding onto Viola who tucked her face in the crook of his neck, attempting to hide from her sister.

“I’m sorry sister.” And she leaned in to give her a hug which proved difficult because of her position.

“Come on now, Viola, don’t be scared of your sister, she only took your teddy and now she’s apologized and wants a hug.” The sight was too adorable as Viola pulled back and unsteadily hopped off from her father’s arms and slowly, with her wobbling legs, made her way to her sister for a hug.

“See, now try not to fight anymore tonight you two or Santa won’t be pleased and may not leave you presents for the morning.” Ella said as she looked the two over. Ophelia pulled away and ran to the living room with an ‘okay mum’ while Viola fell to her knees to crawl over, that still being her fastest means of travel.

Ella looked over to her husband who was still kneeling on the floor staring after the girls biting his lip trying to hold back tears.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“Of course, I just,” he lowered his head and sniffed while wiping a stray tear off his cheek. “They’ve grown so much, our little girls.” He coughed some trying to clear the lump in his throat when Ella put her hands on either side of his face.

“They are our little girls but they’ll grow up so much more than this. Right now they’re still our little babies so, don’t get sad on how much they’ve grown when they can’t even write their own names yet.”

He looked up at her blinking away tears and nodding his head. “You’re right, they’re still so small and need for so much. I just want them to stay that way. I don’t want them to grow up and not need us. Gah, I’ve become that parent.”

“It’s alright, I know exactly how you feel an-”

“Daaaad! Sister is eating your Shakspheer book!”

Tom’s eyes went wide and he rushed for the living room to retrieve his precious, abandoning the lone bag with their dinner on the floor.

Ella took it to the kitchen, set the trays out on the counter and set the table, spooning out their portions.

* * *

When Macbeth was neatly tucked away safe from harm and dinner was done, Ella led the two girls to the washroom for their baths. Tom stayed behind to clear the table and put away leftovers before making his way to the bookshelves to pick out a bedtime story.

After the girls were all washed up, Ophelia curled into her father’s side, anticipating tonight’s story. Viola was on the other side between her father and mother looking at the book as if it were dessert.

Tom opened up the book and read the first lines. “It was dreadfully cold; it was snowing fast, and was almost dark, as evening came on…”

The warm glow of the Christmas tree painted a soft sprinkle of reds, blues and greens across the walls and everyone’s faces. There were no other lights on in the house as the small family cozied up with a story before bed.

* * *

When the girls were asleep they each took one and carried them to bed. They had fallen asleep before the end of the story, which wasn’t very long, and had been snoring lightly into Tom’s sides as he’d finished.

Laying Ophelia in her bed and Viola in her toddler-bed sized crib, the two kissed them goodnight and then stood there staring at their babies.

Tom wrapped an arm around Ella’s shoulders as he leaned his chin on her head and she put an arm around his waist as she leaned into his chest.

“They’re such lovely little angels.” He whispered.

“Yes, until they decide they want the same thing and then they turn into little warriors defending their gold.” He huffed a quiet laugh at the image in his head.

“They are something.” He smiled and gently pulled her along with him to the hall. After closing the door, leaving it open slightly, he took her toward their bedroom.

Before arriving there, he turned towards her and moved her back against the wall slowly, rubbing his nose along her cheek.

“Mmmmm, you smell like peppermint.” He said as he nipped at her most sensitive spot underneath her earlobe.

“Ahh, I may have snuck a candy cane in while bathing the girls.” Her voice was low and quiet as he caused small bursts of electricity to travel directly from her neck downward.

“Oh, did you now?” He gave her an open mouthed kiss on her neck just below his previous spot, causing her to jolt up slightly and pick her hands up to his chest. “Didn’t want to share with me, love? I’m hurt.”

“You’ll live.” She said pulling her arms up to his shoulders and biting her lip with a smirk.

“Ehehehe, I suppose I will but as much as I had planned to worship you tonight, I may have to punish you now for not sharing.” He pushed his knee between her legs, pressing against her warm center. “You know how much I love candy canes, darling.”

Quickly losing her smirk, she gasped as he thrust into her hip and hissed near her ear. “I’m sorry, love, I only assumed you’d had one while we were away. If I’d known you hadn’t I would have certainly shared with you.” Her breath was quickening and she could feel her body entering that familiar state of arousal only he could conjure.

“And I believe you but the case still stands that you had _my_ candy without me and that’s very,” he thrusted again, “very upsetting.”

His hands had begun moving up her sides and rested just below each breast. She pushed her chest out to press against his and he groaned.

Confidence rushed through her making her bolder and she leaned close to his ear licking her lips. “Oh, love, I’m so sorry. I can make it up to you,” she leaned her cheek against his and pressed her lips close to his ear, “if you’ll let me.”

He pressed into her unconsciously, a jerk reaction, and hissed in her ear as his hands pushed up against her breasts from below.

“No, no,” he said pulling his head back biting his lip, “I need to give you pleasure tonight and that involves punishing you for your crimes.”

“Oh, crimes? My dear husband I did not know you held candy canes in such a high regard.” She said, teasingly, as she ran her hands over his chest feeling every muscle underneath, as he sucked in a breath at her attentions.

“Mmm, why yes, they’re extremely important to me.” His voice now gravelly with need as he, surprisingly, swooped her off her feet and quickly made his way to their bedroom.

She covered her mouth with her hand when he did this, attempting to not scream and wake the children. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she giggled like a teenager.

Once he approached the bed, he gingerly set her down and began roaming her body with his hands.

“Mmm, I need you so much, Ella. We’ve both been so busy this month, we haven’t had time for ourselves.” He started placing kisses along her neck while he set his hands still at her hips. Caressing her hip bones with his thumbs, he had her thrusting forward as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Ahh yes. We’ve had a lot to do, love. At least tonight we’re duty free.” She smiled at him while he groan at the contact and pressed toward her. Taking a step back, she pulled him with her onto the bed, her half sitting, him with one knee between her legs on the edge and his arms caging her in.

He began kissing at her neck moving a hand upwards to caress her side. He lightly walked his fingers up her ribs and ran a finger along the underside of her breast causing her breath to hitch. He was being so delicate with her despite his talk of punishment but who was she to complain.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, scooting farthing onto the bed on her elbows, pulling him along with her.

“Ehehe, don’t want to let me go?”

“Well if I don’t let you go you can’t punish me.” She gave him a sultry smile as she bit her lip and rubbed the heel of one of her feet against his taught behind.

“Mmm, darling you know very well I can punish you just as easily from this position.” He thrust the hardened bulge in his pants against her, moved his hand to lightly pinch her nipple and nip at that sensitive spot below her ear.

She let out a whimpering gasp knowing full well what she’d said was only to taunt him into moving along. After these five years of marriage their sex life never faltered. It was always just what they needed, slow and steady, rough and quick, even a little experimenting here and there. They always managed to find just the right pace for each other.

He pulled back to sit on his knees, removed his shirt and began unbuttoning his pants. That was her queue to do the same but he stopped her with a hand to her wrist as it reached for the hem of her shirt.

“No no darling. Let me.” He told her as he stepped off the bed to remove his pants revealing, unsurprisingly, his lack of underwear.

“You really should wear underwear more often love. I’ve seen the sites dedicated to your, ahem, python and they’re all through your well tailored, tight pants. As nice as it is to know that other women appreciate what I’ve got, it would be nice if you didn’t flaunt it out in public all the time.” She smiled at him knowing that was a losing battle. This wasn’t the first time in their five years that the subject had come up and despite that, Tom always gave the same reaction.

Pouting lip. Check. Sad puppy eyes. Check. “But my love, they’re just so uncomfortable.” Check. “Besides, you’re the one I’m coming home to no matter how many people see, you’re the only one who gets to touch.” He says in his deep sexy voice. Check.

Sighing and fighting back an eye roll, she pulled herself up to run her hands from his thighs up to his shoulders causing a full body shiver to emit from him. He was absolutely perfect. Even after the past five years the only thing he’d gotten is two maybe three wrinkles added around his eyes and a slight extension to his laugh lines.

If only the years had been as kind to her but having two children tended to throw you off. She managed to stay in shape though, as long as she kept up with Tom’s morning run schedule and he never let on that any of it affected him differently. He’d still make love to her just as lovingly as their first night.

Tonight was another of those nights but a little more special because was an anniversary and Christmas Eve.

He leaned forward taking her mouth and running his hands over her body like it was new to him. He moved like he had that first day they expressed their feelings for each other in his sitting room. Roaming, squeezing and pinching lightly in certain areas.

He pushed her down into the bed gently, removing her pants and panties quickly before she even noticed what was happening and hooked one leg at his elbow pulling it up near her face. As he distracted her by moving his kisses to her sensitive neck and used his free hand to go below. She’d expected for him to finally touch her where she needed him but instead he pulled his body back and used that hand to smack her bottom just hard enough to make her squeal with excitement.

“Tom!” Her surprise was laced with arousal making his name come out high and quivering.

“I told you I was going to punish you, love.” He gave her a smirk worthy of his most popular role and smacked her again in the same place just as hard.

She yelped quietly this time since she knew it was coming and didn’t want to wake the girls. They hadn’t done anything like this since before Ophelia was born. Sure there was spanking but not premeditated, it was always in the heat of the moment when they’d go for a quick round before having to get the girls from their respective places. This was different and unbelievably hot.

He kept eye contact as he let his hands roam over her body occasionally snapping at her bottom making her moan and grow breathless. At some point he’d managed to remove her shirt and bra but she couldn’t for the life of her recall exactly when. This didn’t feel like a punishment but she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“I think you’re sufficiently reddened my love. Shall we move this on?” He rubbed at her heated bottom biting his lip waiting for her to answer.

She shifted her body around to wrap her arms and legs around him and pull him down on top of her. Pressing her mouth to his was all the answer he needed as he lowered a hand down to feel if she was ready and he was not disappointed. She was so wet his first two fingers slid in like nothing and he would have thought she hadn’t noticed if she didn’t break away to breath out a moan at his intrusion.

He placed one hand next to her head while the other guided himself to her entrance. Her legs were wide open with her knees almost touching the mattress and her arms were around his neck, one lightly scraping his scalp while the other laid flat against him.

He pushed into her slowly relishing the feeling of her surrounding him. No matter how many times they’d done this it felt amazing every time, even those nights when all they needed was the release with no affectionate touches, it still felt like no other.

She gasped when his pelvis met hers, indicating he was as far into her as he could be, making her eyes roll back at the pleasure. He rocked forward and her legs wound their way around his hips again finally getting what she wanted.

It started slowly but quickly escalated to being rough and fast but neither was finishing anytime soon. Over the years they managed to work in three or four rounds a night while Tom was home from work and tonight was no exception. Their body’s had enough stamina to keep going in one round for nearly an hour so this was just the beginning.

* * *

Ella bit down on her fluffy new pillow as Tom’s large hand made contact with her reddened cheek and he thrusted into her from behind causing her climax to take over making her hug the pillow closer to muffle her screams. He felt her clench down on him and one last thrust was all he needed and he clamped his hand over his own mouth to keep from letting out a guttural yell as he came inside her for the fifth time that night.

He leaned his forehead on her shoulder blade, both glistening with sweat, as they attempted to catch their breath. He finally pulled out and slipped from the bed grabbing a pair of shorts and tossing her a nightgown.

They both lazily pulled them on, her still in the bed and him standing. He slipped into bed next to her and grabbed her hip to bring her body close to his and snuggled his nose into her neck as he pulled the blanket over them.

“Merry Christmas, darling”

She looked up at their electric clock on the nightstand and it was three in the morning already. She smiled and rubbed the side of her head against his.

“Merry Christmas, love” and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was something tickling her nose, so she scrunched it up hoping it would go away. As soon as she did a small giggle came from right at her level, so she opened them, only to find Ophelia in her red plaid nightgown with one of her stuffed doll’s hair poised to attack her nose again.

“Morning, mummy!” She smiled radiantly waiting for her to respond back.

“Good morning, baby and Merry Christmas.” She added to remind her and it worked. Ophelia began hopping up and down screaming ‘Yay!’.

A groan came from behind her and she felt a smile forming into her back. This was the first Christmas in three years he’d been able to spend with them and she couldn’t wait for him to see the girls open their presents.

“Merry Christmas, mummy,” she craned her little neck to peek a look at her father. “Merry Christmas dad!”

“Merry Christmas darling, is your sister awake? You should really keep her company, you don’t want her waking up alone.”

She gave an exaggerated gasp and rushed out the door, her little footstep padding away quickly.

He snuggled into her shoulder and she smelt the distinct scent of peppermint. She turned back to look at him and he had the slightest tint of reddish pink on his lips.

“Did you go off and get a candy cane while I was asleep?”

For being such a good actor he was not good at hiding things from his wife. He gave her a surprised but hurt look with those puppy dog eyes that turned into him stuttering cutely, like he had no idea what she was talking about.

“What? N-no.”

“...”

“Okay maybe one… Or six”

“Oh my goodness, Tom. Could you show no restraint? That’s nearly the box.”

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and blushed. “It’s not like the girls can really have them, they’re too small and shouldn’t even be eating candy in the first place. It’s bad for their teeth.”

“Says the man who bought eight bags of candy this past halloween, knowing full well we barely get any guests and dusting off a quarter of a bag with Ophelia and letting Viola taste some.”

“Those were sugar free.”

“Not that bag.”

He had no come back or excuse. Hopping off the bed with the energy of a teenager, he changed the subject quickly.

“Come on, it’s Christmas and apparently Santa forgot to put out the presents last night before bed.” He stood with his hands at his hips giving her an accusatory look.

“Oh and who’s fault is that?”

He wriggle uncomfortably knowing exactly who’s fault it was. He decided not to answer but instead inform her of the solution.

“Well, I woke up last night and set them out. I happened to know exactly where you stashed the gifts, even if you refused to tell me the other night.” He looked so chuffed she couldn’t even bring herself to roll her eyes at him.

“Then Santa thanks you.” She got up out of bed and slipped her arms around his waist giving him a peck on the lips. “Thank you.” She whispered before she went to the other room to check on the girls.

He pulled on a shirt and followed after her with a smile that didn’t leave the rest of the day.

* * *

Viola hadn’t quite grasped the concept of ripping open wrapping paper to get to a present but Ophelia had and enthusiastically so. There was wrapping paper everywhere and Viola was having more fun playing with that than her presents.

Tom sat on the floor with Viola between his legs helping her open her last present. Ella was on the couch nearby with Ophelia in her lap, wrapped in a brand new fleece she got from her Aunt Emma, looking through the book her father got her.

Ella watched as Viola kept crawling away to get a hold of the abandoned wrapping paper while Tom pulled her back to open her presents. He spoke to her calmly telling her she’d enjoy the present much more but she ignored him and kept on.

Finally, he let her go but pointed at something towards the back of the tree for her to grab. She crawled out from behind the tree with a little box in her hand and Tom whispered something in her ear and she went straight for her mother.

Ella perked up as Viola stood herself up against her leg and started chewing on the box.

“Ah, Viola! Give it mummy please, don’t eat it!” Tom said from the tree contorting his face in concern.

“I’ve got it, I’ve got it. What is this anyway?” She’d held her hand out, Viola dropped the sodden box in her hand and crawled back to her father to extract her reward of more wrapping paper from behind him.

She gave Tom a questioning look. He just smiled and began chasing Viola around the living room on all fours causing her and Ophelia to laugh at the sight of his long limbs following after her.

Looking down at the box she noticed her name on top written with a black sharpie in his familiar handwriting. She opened the top and inside was a necklace with four removable little book charms looped in. It looked silver but seemed brighter, she could only assume it was either white gold or platinum. She felt the little charms and realize they were little lockets so she opened the first and inside was the letter ‘O’ in an elegant font. Opening the others, she found each had the initials of each of them, ‘V’, ‘T’ and ‘E’. She turned them over and they all had a small heart engraved on the back with a small ‘H’ in the center of it.

Looking up to Tom she couldn’t help the smile on her face and the little tears forming in her eyes. She never asked Tom for jewelry, nor did she wear it often but she’d had a bracelet that had belonged to her mother when she was alive that had her older siblings initials engraved into tiny hearts. Her mother hadn’t had the time to make one for her before she passed but it was the one piece of jewelry Ella would ever wear. Except of course for her wedding ring and now this.

* * *

Ophelia was falling back to sleep on the corner of the couch under her blanket, clutching her book and Viola was slowly falling asleep in Tom’s arms as he held and rocked her gently next to the tree. The kids toys strewn all over the floor and wrapping paper stuffed behind him, he was a vision of fatherly love and contentment.

Never had her Christmas felt so complete.


End file.
